In Networks of a Monster
by Jaishimahara
Summary: Encadenada en el sótano de un peligroso asesino en serie, Hinata Hyuuga deberá usar todas sus fuerzas para poder escapar de este psicópata que tiene una extraña obsesión con las mujeres, escribir el próximo Premio a la Academia y cerrar el Instituto Konoha para enfermos mentales para siempre. Primer Dark fic. Rango M: por temas tabú y escenas gore.


Hola, aquí estoy con otra historia, bueno esta temática será diferente ya que es mi primera vez haciendo un dark fic, jeje estoy algo nerviosa de cómo estará hecho y si será de su agrado pero espero que me brinden su apoyo con esta idea.

Bueno la temática si será un poco fuerte y espero que ustedes no se incomoden por algunas escenas, para las amantes del gore y lo perverso este es su lugar y a todos, bienvenidos nuevamente.

Pareja: Hinata Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha, leves referencias Naruhina.

Tipo: Lemon, masoquismo, violencia, tortura psicológica y daño a la moral.

Advertencias: leve mundo alternativo, personalidades Occ.

 ** _In Networks of a Monster_**

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

Respiró con fuerza, sintiendo en sus fosas nasales el penetrante olor del desinfectante en el aire así como el viciado sopor de su cuerpo, estiro de manera inconsciente los músculos de su cuerpo, soltando un quejido al sentir el dolor penetrante de la piel lacerada en el área de sus muñecas y tobillos.

Hinata Hyuuga respiró hondo, llenando al tope sus pulmones con el aire del lugar, reteniendo la exclamación de dolor al sentir sus adoloridas costillas, apretó con fuerza sus ojos, negándose a derramar alguna lágrima más de sus ya hinchados ojos, lágrimas que más de una vez habían visto su destino en el camino imaginario de sus mejillas hasta morir en su barbilla.

Escuchó entre las brumas de sus pensamientos como la puerta de su calabozo era abierta, la pelinegra mordió con fuerza sus labios, mientras que escondía su rostro en las finas y blancas sabanas y usaba su largo cabello azulado como una cortina, respirando con fuerza el aroma del detergente de las sábanas.

Escuchaba atentamente cada sonido que hacia ese hombre al entrar, contando paso por paso cada pisada que hacía con sus caros y brillantes zapatos negros, el eco de su andar así como cada calada que le daba a su caro cigarrillo americano.

Era un insistente susurro que penetraba en sus oídos hasta romper poco a poco con su cordura, podía sentir como con presteza el hombre sacaba sus implementos, podía sentir en su temblorosa piel como lentamente tomaba el bisturí entre sus largos y pálidos dedos, así como la delicadeza con la que acariciaba el taladro médico de mano, Hinata lo sabía tan bien que podía asegurar, sin temor a equivocarse o parecer superflua, que había visto más de una faceta de ese hombre tan desequilibrado de mente pero tan cuerdo de cuerpo, de palabra.

-¿Cuánto tiempo fingirás que duermes, _Hinata_?- su varonil voz hizo eco en las incoloras paredes del lugar, la peliazul tensó su cuerpo, intentando con todas su fuerzas no llorar de nuevo, desde niña siempre lo supo, ella era débil, sin importar lo que su amado primo y hermana dijeran, siempre había sido una persona fácil de romper.

-Hinata, Hinata- la mujer abrió sus brillantes ojos con sorpresa, escuchando la voz de sus pesadillas tan cerca de su oído, en un susurro cizañero como sensual que hizo que mordiera sus labios con fuerza, sintiendo como con delicadeza acariciaba el lóbulo sensible de su piel expuesta con el aliento de sus labios mientras una firme y varonil mano acunaba con fuerza su nuca, en donde unos largos y pálidos dedos tocaban su barbilla casi con la delicadeza de cual eran tratadas los más finos y raro tesoros.

La silueta masculina sonrió, observando con deleite el terror que mostraba los blanquecinos y puros ojos de la fémina delante de él, se inclinó con lentitud hacia la boca contraria, atraído por la delgada línea rojiza que descendía desde sus carnosos labios color cereza y se perdía en la curva de su delicado cuello.

Hinata inclino más la cabeza contra la almohada en donde antes su cabeza reposaba, intentando con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer de su rango de visión, deseando que sus manos no la tocaran, que sus labios nunca vuelvan a juntarse con los suyos.

El hombre frunció el ceño, donde la oscuridad de su mirada acentuó aún más la falta de su alma, tomando con fuerza sus cabellos y obligándola a levantar la cabeza, la ojiperla soltó un quejido de dolor mientras sus brazos y piernas (débiles y amarradas con abrazaderas de cuero hacia los 4 postes de la cama matrimonial) se sacudieron de manera inconsciente, tratando de manera inútil liberar a su dueña.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras más y más cristalinas lágrimas caían de su rostro contra su pelo, sintiendo como sus labios eran apresados por los masculinos en un rudo beso, sintiendo las náuseas y el asco anudar en la boca de su estómago, amenazando en cualquier momento devolver lo poco que tenía dentro de ella.

El hombre sonrió mientras lamia con deleite el cuello blanco y la piel suave, sabiendo que la mujer sentía tanto saco como remordimiento por lo que le estaba haciendo, se deleitaba con su dolor emocional, así como con la resistencia que ella mostraba en su cuerpo, en su ser, era el mismo sentimiento de poder que tenía por ella, _por todas las demás._

-¿Qué sucede, Hinata?- pregunto mientras acomodaba el cuerpo contrario contra el suyo, obligándola a ser partícipe de su asfixiante abrazo,- ¿Ya no quieres estar aquí, es eso?- cuestiono perdido en la curva del cuello femenino, Hinata hipo por el llanto, aun mas siendo notorio cuando sintió en su cuello el delicado filo de bisturí que el hombre sostenía con pereza contra su cuerpo.

-No-oo es e-eso, Sa- _Sasuke_ \- dijo con voz quebrada, el pelinegro se medio incorporo de su cuerpo para sentarse en medio de sus separadas piernas, Hinata lo miro con el miedo en sus ojos, el oji oscuro frunció aún más el ceño.

Odiaba profundamente que ella le mostrara esos gestos en sus "momentos íntimos", el juro que no le haría nada, ¿no?, se lo dijo cuándo la trajo aquí, a su "cuarto especial", no entendía entonces porque esta seguía mostrándose así con él, tan asustada, tan aterrada. Miro su bisturí con presteza, mientras su mano contraía recorría en un mino reconfortante los contornos de su pequeño cuerpo.

Pensativo y meditabundo, Hinata sabía que cuando Sasuke estaba en ese estado, siempre estaba pensando en algo que la dañaría, siempre era así, ya lo había aprendido de memoria cuando semi inconsciente la había traído a rastras a su actual prisión.

-Tú eras diferente, Hinata- la voz del pelinegro trajo su atención, viendo como bajaba su bisturí a la altura de sus muslos y tentativamente jugaba con la tela de su camisón blanco, - Sentía desde la primera vez que te vi, que te escuche decir eso sobre "El asesino sangriento", de verdad lo supe desde allí, supe que tú eras diferente a todas esas mujeres que había "conocido", lo sentí y desde allí lo supe, supe que debía tenerte para mí de alguna manera u otra, pero el destino es cruel sabes- dijo con una sonrisa y mirada perdida, acariciando con delicadeza los muslos internos de la aterrada mujer, inclinándose y besando con delicadeza las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas contrarias.- Porque cuando quise buscarte, saber quién eras, tú y tu equipo ya habían partido para cubrir otra noticia fuera del estado,- suspiro en la boca contraria, Hinata escuchaba atentamente las palabras dichas , viendo con claridad las facciones finas, la nariz recta, las delgados labios y los hermosos y profundos ojos de su victimario, de su secuestrador.

Desde que estuvo prisionera en la Institución Konoha, donde día a día era víctima de crueles torturas que pretendían borrar su memoria y quebrar su espíritu audaz de escritora, creyó que desde la traición de Sakura nunca más podría volver a ver la luz del sol, estuvo días y horas, incontables minutos en donde con el poco material que tenía a la mano intentaba relatar las atrocidades que le realizaban a los huéspedes de ese lugar, las negligencias así como los malos tratos de los cuales ella fue víctima por su "enfermedad".

Desde el momento en el que le realizaron la primera terapia de electrochoque lo supo, necesitaba un aliado para escapar de allí, escribir el próximo premio de la academia y mandar a cerrar ese lugar para siempre, lo supo y lo intento con una chica llamada Matsuri, además del acusado por ese momento de los atroces crímenes del criminal llamado "El asesino Sangriento", un chico llamado Gaara.

-Pero todo cambio cuando te vi allí, en Konoha- Sasuke sonrió al sentir la piel de gallina de la chica al tocar con delicadeza su vientre, aspirando su delicado aroma femenino.- Estabas igual a la primera vez que te vi, aunque estuvieras con los trapos andrajosos que les obligaban a usar, pálida y con el pelo desordenado y sucio, nunca te había visto más hermosa.- Besó sus pechos cubiertos con fervor, la Hyuuga cerro sus ojos, rogando fuerzas a todas las deidades que conocía.

-Pero basta de recuerdos.- Expuso el Uchiha alegre mientras que retiraba sus manos del cuerpo contrario, guardaba su bisturí en el bolsillo delantero de su caro pantalón italiano negro y se incorporaba de la cama, la peliazul respiro de nuevo mientras se medio incorporaba viéndolo atentamente.- Ya es tarde y aún no hemos desayunado, no te preocupes que hora te atraigo tu desayuno, no tardo.- dijo mientras subía las escaleras que lo conducían a la puerta del recinto.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrase, Hinata apretó con fuerza las sabanas mientras el silencio del lugar era roto por sus sollozos, se había aguantado con todas sus fuerzas llorar a carne viva delante de él, sabía que si lo hacía en su presencia las consecuencias serían desastrosas y no tenía las ganas de saber que le haría su "anfitrión" por las mismas, mas ella no sabía cuánto tiempo soportaría esta farsa sin volverse loca de verdad, le aterraba y le causaba asco estar con él, lo odiaba, lo odiaba con toda su alma y maldecía cada segundo que estaba con él, el que le había quitado todo lo que amaba, lo odiaba y también se odiaba a ella misma por dejarse engañar por la fachada de correcto doctor, que no era más que una máscara que ocultaba al verdadero monstruo que era Sasuke Uchiha.

Se tiró de nuevo en "su" cama mientras más y más sollozos eran escuchados, no sabía cuándo saldría, o si saldría con vida y "completa", pero ella se vengaría, lo haría por el maldito bastardo que la había engañado con tanta facilidad como se le engaña a un niño, la había encerrado como un animal de su propiedad, por la muerte de su amado Naruto y por todas las cosas atroces que le hizo a ella y a todas sus víctimas, ese maldito enfermo lo pagaría, Hinata se aseguraría de hacerlo, aun si así ella se convertía en un ser de su misma calaña, le iba a hacer arrepentirse el de no haberla matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

 _Continuara…_

Bueno espero les guste este primer capítulo, por favor dejen sus opiniones para saber cómo estuvo, sería de gran ayuda.

El próximo capítulo veremos la perspectiva de Sasuke y hacia como algunos flashback que nos aclararán un poco de porque Hinata es su prisionera, espero verlos en la próxima entrega.

Además, no estoy muy segura en cuanto a continuar con mis otras historias, si alguna de ustedes ha leído mis fics y si desea que continúe uno en particular por favor los exhorto en decírmelo vía mensaje o comentario para poder poner manos a la obra, si no lo han hecho los invito a leerlos, nos vemos en el siguiente fic 6 Tomoes.

 _Atte,_

 _Jaishimahara ;)_


End file.
